My All Is In You
by Cindy88ELF
Summary: Sungmin, namja manis yang hidupnya datar datar saja tanpa teman dan hanya koridor itu yang mendengar kisahnya. Tapi, semua berubah saat ia bertemu seseorang yang menawarkan pertemanan yang manis padanya dan berujung pada cinta. Dia jatuh cinta pertama kali pada roommatenya. NEWBIE! YAOI! BL! DLDR! KyuMin! HaeMin! HaeHyuk! CH 7 is UP! Dont be silent reader please T T
1. Chapter 1

My All Is In You

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

Warning! Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR!

.

.

Happy reading

Koridor itu sepi, hanya ada seorang namja manis yang melewatinya dengan buku yang bertumpuk dan jalan yang terlihat susah. Ia ingin segera kembali ke asramanya dan mengembalikan buku buku ini. Dia berusaha melihat jalan didepannya dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Menambah kesan manis yang sudah melekat dalam dirinya.

BRUKKKK

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchanha?" seseorang datang dengan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri. Orang yang dipanggil Sungmin itu hanya diam. Lidahnya kelu. Sekarang, ia memasang tampang bodoh. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang –ingin- menolongnya. Pertama kalinya ada orang asing yang ingin membantunya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa apa kan?" namja yang menabrak namja manis-_Sungmin_ itu melambai lambaikan tangannya ke depan orang yang ada di depannya.

Sungmin, tokoh utama kita mulai sadar. "Gwenchanha, terima kasih sudah menolongku" dia membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih. Kemudian, ia berjongkok untuk membereskan buku yang tercecer.

"Ahhh" dia terlihat kesakitan. Sungmin memegangi tangan kanan nya yang terluka. Rasanya sangat sakit. Dia terkilir. Sementara itu orang didepannya memasang wajah panik.

"Ya! Gwenchanha?" orang di depannya benar benar panik.

"Ne, gwenchanhaseoyo" balas Sungmin dengan senyum paksa .

"Bagaimana kan bisa bilang baik baik saja? Jelas sekali kau sangat kesakitan" balas orang itu sengit.

Sungmin hanya diam tidak berani menjawab. "Arraseo. Naiklah ke punggungku"

"MWO?!"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir,ruang kesehatan. Dengan keadaan sepi. Tidak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya diam. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing masing.

"Errr .. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" dengan mengeja name tag yang ada di dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin memberanikan diri membuka percakapan.

"Wae?" namja yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya membalas dengan kalimat datar. Tangannya masih terfokus untuk membalut perban pada tangan Sungmin yang terkilir.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku untuk sampai ke kesini dan juga untuk mengobati tanganku" namja itu tersenyum tulus sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang masih diperban dengan rapi. Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh ke wajah Sungmin. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana senyum tulus seorang Lee Sungmin yang membuatnya –makin- terpesona.

"Tidak masalah" tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya terjulur keatas sedangkan tangan satunya masih memegangi tangan Sungmin yang diperban. Posisi mereka memang sangat dekat, dengan Sungmin yang duduk diatas ranjang menghadap Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya menggunakan kursi tamu.

PUK

Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh kepalanya. Sedikit mengacak acak rambutnya. Wajahnya yang semula menunduk kini mulai terangkat. Sungmin terkejut menemukan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Ini senyum pertama yang ia lihat dari seorang yang ikhlas membantunya.

Tangan yang semula berada diatas kepalanya kini beralih mengelus pipinya yang_ chubby._

"Manis" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, membuat Sungmin merona mendengarnya.

"Kajja, kita kembali ke kelas, Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun, dia tidak ingin berada didekat Kyuhyun karenna jantungnya akan berdetak lebih keras jika berdekatan dengan namja yang menyadari Sungmin bertingkah aneh akhirnya menarik tangan Sungmin agar berjalan disisinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, err .. Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Kau kan teman sekelasku, apa kau tidak ingat aku ada dikelasmu? Aku kan baru pindah ke sekolah ini kemarin"

"Aniya, bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ssi, hanya saja .. hanya saja, err .."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"A-aniya, lu-lupakan saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kadang sangat polos. Benar benar sosok yang harus dijaga lebih tepatnya.

"Arraseo, sekarang ayo cepat kita kembali ke kelas. Kau tau kan amukan Han Seosaengnim jika kita terlalu lama terlambat?" Sehari berada di sekolah ini dia sudah dapat mengetahui sifat sifat guru disini.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya cepat, wajahnya tampak cemas. Beda lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan gemas,Kyuhyun akhirnya merangkulkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman, Sungmin-ah"

.

.

Sejak hari itu, mereka semakin dekat. Sungmin, yang awalnya ragu untuk berteman dengan namja seperti Kyuhyun, hanya karena satu alasan aneh, dia takut Kyuhyun mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak normal jika berdekatan dengan namja itu. Tapi sekarang semua tampak baik baik saja walaupun Sungmin masih sering merasakan 'keadaan jantung aneh' seperti itu, Sungmin sangat merasa nyaman jika didekat Kyuhyun

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama. Suasana kantin saat itu sangat ramai. Wajar saja karena memang murid disini lebih menyukai pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat pertama seperti sekarang ini. Koridor menuju kantin terlihat sangat sesak, orang orang ingin sekali cepat sampai ke kantin, seperti namja manis ini. Dia terlihat kesusahan karena hanya berjalan sendirian sementara orang lain berjalan bersama pasangan mereka ataupun teman. Beginilah Lee Sungmin, namja yang tidak mempunyai teman karena dianggap culun disekolahnya. Padahal nyatanya Sungmin namja yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan manis. Murid murid disekolah ini berpendapat Sungmin culun bukan karena tanpa alasan. Sungmin dicap culun karena sikap dan penampilannya. Menurut orang orang disekitarnya sikap Sungmin sangat pendiam juga sangat jarang bersosialisasi, bahkan saat semua teman sekelasnya yang berada dilapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Dia hanya diam dengan buku digenggamannya. Dan jika dijelaskan menurut penampilannya, sekilas dia terlihat manis hanya saja pakaian yang kebesaran pada tubuhnya juga dengan kacamata yang selalu terpasang dimatanya-kecuali saat tidur- membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan 'teman teman' nya.

.

.

Sungmin memilih memakan makanannya dibangku kantin paling pojok. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian yang ada dikantin. Dia juga sangat jarang ke kantin karena suasana bising seperti sekarang ini. Tiba tiba seseorang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dikelas?" tanya orang itu kesal.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi tadi saat aku ingin memanggilmu kau sedang sibuk dengan yeoja yeoja yang mengerumunimu, jadi aku meninggalkanmu" Sungmin merengut. Kyuhyun memang sangat populer dikalangan murid murid disini semenjak kepindahannya kesini banyak yeoja yeoja yang mengelu-elu kan namanya.

"Gwenchanha. Sungmin-ah, aku punya kabar bagus!" Kyuhyun terlihat bersemangat.

"Wae geurae?"

"Kita akan sekamar mulai saat ini!" Kyuhyun memamerkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang dengan berita ini.

"Mwoya?!"

TBC

Annyeong ^^

Aku author baru ._. jadi maklum ya kalo fict nya masih abal.

Butuh kritik dan saran

Ditunggu review nya ya '-')/

Kalo banyak yang review bakal aku lanjutin :3

Ini masih proloq jadi wajar aja kalo masih pendek

Gomawooo *bow


	2. Chapter 2

My All IS In You

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

Warning! Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR!

.

.

Happy reading

"Kita akan sekamar mulai saat ini!" Kyuhyun memamerkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang dengan berita ini.

"_Mwoya_?!"

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus membantuku memindahkan barang barangku.

"Kenapa kau bisa pindah ke kamarku?" Sungmin kaget. Jelas saja kaget, ini berita yang mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan_-mungkin_

"Kenapa kau sepertinya tidak senang aku pindah ke kamarmu? Lagipula aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa dipindahkan ke kamarmu. Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak mau pindah ke kamarmu." Kyuhyun membalas sengit. Perkataannya kali ini sungguh berbeda dengan nada awalnya yang sangat senang.

"Lalu kalau begitu kenapa kau mau pindah ke kamarku?" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain, Sungmin_-ah_. Aku terpaksa pindah ke kamarmu karena aku tidak betah dengan kamarku, bagaimana bisa sekolah sebagus ini memelihara serangga menjijikkan di asramanya?" Bohong, itu semua bohong. Bukan karena terpaksa tapi karena Kyuhyun yang memaksa guru pengawas asrama yang melakukannya.

Flashback on

"Kim _ssaem_,kumohon pindahkan aku ke kamar 137" Kyuhyun sedang merayu guru pengawas asrama agar rencananya berjalan.

"_Andwae_!" Guru tua itu masih tetap dengan keputusannya.

"Ayolah .. Aku berjanji akan meningkatkan nilai ku sampai semester depan" Kyuhyun tetap _keukeh. _Dia mulai mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada.

"_Andwae_!"

"_Seongsaengnim_, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Kau tau, perasaan sesorang yang tidak bisa sering berdekatan dengan orang yang dicintainya?" Kyuhyun mulai mendramatisir suasana. Kyuhyun tau pasti jika guru botak ini sangat suka dengan cerita cerita drama. Se-antero sekolah pun tau dengan fakta itu.

"Kumohon _seongsaengnim_, ini demi masa depanku. Aku akan sangat menderita bila orang yang kucintai tidak ada disampingku. Aku akan seperti orang gila jika aku tidak disampingnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dalam hati sepertinya rencananya akan berhasil kali ini. Lihat saja, baru mengucapkan kata kata tersebut saja guru botak ini sudah berkaca kaca.

'_Kena kau' _ batin Kyuhyun senang.

"Baiklah,Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Kau boleh pindah ke kamar 137 , aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu." Ucapnya masih dengan mata yang berair.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _seongsaengnim_." Kyuhyun berbalik tidak lupa dengn menunduk hormat. Setelah berbalik terlihat seringai senang di bibirnya.

Flashback off

"Tapi kan—"

"Sungmin _hyung_, ayolah. Hanya kamarmu yang kosong, kalau bukan ke kamarmu kemana aku akan tinggal? Aku tidak mungkin tinggal dikamarku sekarang. Kau tau, aku sangat alergi dengan segala binatang di dunia. Kenapa kau tega sekali pada dongsaengmu ini?" suara Kyuhyun dibuat pura pura sedih. Kentara sekali kalau dia sedang membuat alibi busuk. Untung saja Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan orang sepolos Sungmin.

"Tapi—" Sungmin masih terlihat ingin membantah.

'_Berdekatan dengannya saja sudah membuatku jantungan. Apalagi kalau aku sekamar dengannya?' _

"Apa kau sudah tidak sayang pada dongsaengmu ini, hyung? Hahhh .. Arraseo, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" inilah taktik terakhir Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya rencananya berhasil.

"_Arasseo. Geundae_ tolong jangan membuat ramai atau kebisingan di kamarku. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian" ucapnya hati hati. Takut menyinggung Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, ne arasseo. _Aku akan menjalankan semua perintahmu**, tuan rumah**." Kyuhyun menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aisshhh"

"Cha .. Sudahlah. Kau bertambah manis saat sedang kesal"

"Kau sudah berkali kali berkata seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin merengut kembali. Untuk saja hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat menikmati wajah manis ini.

"Ya ya ya. Aku mengalah, sekarang ayo bantu aku membereskan barang barangku. Kau terlalu banyak merengut."

.

.

"Oh! Jadi ini kamarmu, _hyung?_ Wahh _jinjja .. _Sekarang aku benar benar percaya kalau kau memang _pinkyboy" _ Kyuhyun tampak mengamati setiap inci kamar barunya. Tembok dengan cat pink, kasur dengan sprei pink, interior warna pink, dan jangan pulakan aksesoris pink lain milik Sungmin.

"_Wae_? Tidak suka? Kalau tidak suka aku bisa membantu mu mencari kamar kosong lain. Lagipula aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu ratusan kali dari murid murid lain" Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Ini hari yang cukup melelahkan karena banyaknya perdebatan konyolnya dengan sang _dongsaeng_. Ia pun mulai menyamankan tubuhnya ke kasur. Sementara sang dongsaeng masih sibuk merapihkan barang barangnya.

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan saja, seharusnya kau menjadi _yeoja_ saja, _hyung_. Mukamu itu tidak pantas menjadi _namja_ kau tau" Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum dengan perkataanya sendiri.

Hening.

"_Hyung_, kau ti—eh? " Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Terlihat hyung manisnya tengah tertidur dengan keadaan tengkurap menghadapnya. _'Pantas saja dia diam saja' _biasanya Sungmin akan sangat kesal jika ada yang mengatakan wajahnya seperti _yeoja_.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Wajah polos Sungmin benar benar membuatnya terpukau.

"_Jalja, hyungie_"

.

.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun_-ah_, _ppali ireona_! Kau mau terlambat, eoh?" Sungmin berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang di samping kasur Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm?" Kyuhyun mulai mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa sekarang?" Sungmin menggerutu.

"Hm? Memangnya ini jam berapa, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun masih mengucek ucek matanya.

"Lihat! Menurutmu ini jam berapa,eoh?" Sungmin menunjukkan jam weker disamping kasur Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Masih jam segi—Mwo?!" Kyuhyun sangat kaget melihat jam yang jarum panjangnya menunjukkan angka 6 dan jarum pendek angka 8. Pelajaran dimulai setengah jam lagi! Bayangkan betapa paniknya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi. Terdengar gerutuan gerutuan dari mulutnya.

'Hahhhh .. Pagi yang merepotkan' batin Sungmin kesal sekaligus senang.

"Kyu, jika dalam 15 menit kau belum selesai aku akan meninggalkanmu" Sungmin berteriak ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendiri di koridot itu. Bertanya kemana Kyuhyun? Dia sedang berlari masih dengan rambut acak acakan yang belum tersisir, berusaha mengejar Sungmin yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

"Sungmin hyung, tunggu aku!"

Sungmin menghentikkan langkahnya. Kasihan juga dengan dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Lihatlah keadaan Kyuhyun. Rambutnya yang basah masih acak acakan, kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan, 2 kancing yang terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya yang terbentuk, jas dan dasi dibahu kiri, sedangkan tasnya masih ditenteng setengah tangan.

"_Omo_! Kyu, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti in?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang belum bisa dibilang 'layak'

"Ini kan karena kau _hyung_! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Salah sendiri. Aku kan sudah bilang saat kau mandi tadi. Apa kau tidak dengar? Lagipula, kenapa kau mandi lama sekali? Seperti _yeoja_ saja. Hahaha"

"Aishh .. Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa mengejekku _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Terkadang hyung nya yang manis ini sangat menyebalkan—menurutnya.

"_Arraseo_. Sini aku bantu" Sungmin mulai mengancingkan kemeja Kyuhyun. Kemudian, dia mulai mengambil dasi yang tersampir di bahu Kyuhyun. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan jas Kyuhyun. Sungmin dengan telaten membantunya memakainya.

Kyuhyun? Dia hanya bisa memperhatikkan yang sibuk dengan pakaian Kyuhyun. _'Seperti pengantin baru saja_' batin Kyuhyun bersorak senang.

"Nahhh .. Sekarang rapikan sendiri kemeja bawahmu, Kyu. Tidak mungkin kan aku yang memasukkan" ucap Sungmin sembari melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Jika kau ingin memasukkannya juga tidak apa apa, _Sungminnie~_" Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin dengan kalimat yang cukup seduktif.

Sungmin sedikit merona mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun "_Ya!_ Jangan menggodaku!" Sungmin mulai merengut.

"Cha .. Ayo kita ke kelas Kyu. Sekarang jam berapa, Kyu?"

"Hmm .. Sekarang jam—_MWO_?! Sekarang sudah jam 08.10, hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak panik.

"_Aigoo_ .. Kita sudah telat. _Eoddeokke_?" Sungmin pun ikut panik.

"Ayo berlari, _hyung_!" tanpa berkata kata lagi Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berlari. Sembari berlari Kyuhyun mengerutu mengutuk semua orang kecuali Sungmin—tentunya.

'_Kenapa waktu cepat sekali,sih_?'

'_Kenapa jam wekerku tidak berbunyi?'_

'_Kenapa pelajaran pertama harus pelajaran guru bermulut pedas itu?'_

'_Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau sudah bel?' _

Begitukah geruan gerutuan tidak jelas dari Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelasnya, dan tinggal mengetuk pintu dan—

"Untuk apa kalian datang?" suara dingin itu menyapa mereka berdua. Terdengar dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak berkeringat dingin.

"Dan kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak tahu, aku tidak suka murid murid disini bermesraan!" kini suaranya berubah galak.

Guru itu. Kim Heechul. Memang terkenal galak dan judes. Wajah cantiknya sangat menipu. Sekali berbuat salah maka tidak akan ada keringanan hukuman. Apalagi mereka yang mendapat dua kali pelanggaran. Terlambat masuk kelas dan ketahuan bergandengan tangan walaupun tidak sengaja.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan tidak rela—eh?

"Untuk kalian berdua. Hmmm .. Seperti akan menyenangkan menghukum kalian." Heechul menatap mereka dari bawah sampai atas. Sedikit menyeringai.

"LARI 20 KALI PUTARAN!" Heechul berteriak keras di depan wajah mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun langsung melesat pergi sebelum mendengar amukkan dari seorang Kim Heechul lagi

.

.

"Hah .. hah .. hah .. hah" terdengar desahan lelah dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit melirik Sungmin yang masih semangat berlari. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia lelah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia sedang beristirahat dipinggir lapangan, padahal dia baru berlari 7 putaran.

"Ya! Sungmin hyung, apa kau tidak lelah? Kau bahkan lari lebih dulu daripada aku" Kyuhyun sedikit mencemaskan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya ini salahnya yang telat bangun, ssampai sampai Sungmin juga kena getahnya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun "gwenchanha, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sudah terbiasa berlari seperti ini. Kajja, Kyuhyun-ah. Kita harus menyelesaikan pelajaran ini, setelah ini Han ssaem yang akan mengajar. Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk lagi." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri terlihat sekali Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa olahraga. Mereka mulai berlari kembali.

"Dulu, aku sempat belajar beladiri. Kau tau matrial art? Aku sempat mempelajarinya. Tapi akhirnya aku berhenti" Sungmin sedikit menerawang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, hyung?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mengidap Leukimia. Penyakit itu membuatku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang melelahkan. Kau pasti terkejut ya? Tapi, untungnya aku sudah sembuh. Walaupun dengan terapi yang menyakitkan aku berhasil sembuh. Tapi tetap saja dokter melakukan hal berat."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Satu fakta berharga lagi yang ia dapat.

"Lalu kenapa kau berlari seperti ini, hyung? Bukankah ini termasuk hal yang melelahkan?" Kyuhyun semakin cemas. Sungmin terlihat pucat. Terlihat keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Sekali kali tidak apa apa kan? Lagipula seperti aku tidak apa apa. Jangan khawatir, Kyuhyun-ah"

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Guru galak itu selalu memberi hukuman yang sadis" Kyuhyun sedikit berdikir ngeri membayangkan wajah Heechul seongsaengnim yang tadi berteriak diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya"

Hening.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berada dipinggiran lapangan. Jam pelaran Heechul belum berakhir dan mereka berencana masuk kelas saat pelajaran kedua.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan muka Sungmin yang berkeringat, mata yang terpejam, kacamata yang tidak lagi bertengger di hidungnya, kemeja yang terbuka dua kancing, lengan kemeja yang digulung keatas. Sungmin terlihat tampang, keren sekaligus cantik.

Tapi tunggu—

Sepertinya muka Sungmin terlihat pucat.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa apa? Mukamu pucat. Ayo kita ke UKS, hyung!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Tidak usah Kyuhyun-ah. Sebaiknya kita kekelas" Sungmin sedikit tersenyum paksa.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau merasa sakit, beritahu aku. Arra?"

.

.

"Nah, anak anak. Buka halaman—"

Kyuhyun tampak tidak memperhatikan guru di depannya. Dia lebih tertarik melihat sosok manis di sampingnya. Sungmin makin terlihat tambah pucat semenjak kembali ke kelas. Tetapi ketika ditanya keadaanya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi.

KRINGG

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Murid murid lain bersorak ria karena jam pulang pun tiba. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Dia masih melihat kearah jendela disampingnya.

"Hei, Sungmin hyung. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke dorm?" Kyuhyun mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Huh?" Sungmin kembali tersadar ke alam sadarnya. Sedikit berjingit kaget karena muka Kyuhyun jelas jelas ada di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau sudah jam pulang?"tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ahhh .. Aku tidak sadar. _Kajja_, kembali ke dorm" Sungmin membereskan barang barangnya dan mulai berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan. Bahkan beberapa kali menabrak orang orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

.

.

Sungmin tampak tidur tidak tenang. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tampak semakin cemas. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menyentuh kening Sungmin, dia sangat cemas. Semenjak sampai dorm Sungmin langsung tertidur dan bergerak gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Panas. Sangat panas.

Itulah kata yang dapat diungkapkan Kyuhyun saat pertama kali memegang kening Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas mengambil kain,air dingin dan baskom kecil. Kyuhyun mulai menaruh kompres itu dikening Sungmin. Dia juga mengambil termometer yang tadi ia letakkan di meja nakas Sungmin, lalu diselipkan termometer itu di ketiak Sungmin.

"_Omo_! Panas sekali" Kyuhyun semakin cemas. Sungmin masih menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya baju seragam itu membuat dia tidak nyaman.

Menghela nafas sebentar . Kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengganti pakaian Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kanjing kemeja Sungmin sehingga terlihatlah dada dan perut Sungmin yang mulus. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan celana Sungmin. Dengan hati hati, Kyuhyun membuka kaitan celana dan resleting celana Sungmin. Lalu perlahan diturunkanlah celana Sungmin, sedikit mengangkat kaki Sungmin agar celananya bisa lepas.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa ada namja semulus ini? Oh Tuhan. Tolong ampuni aku!" Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati.

TBC

Huwaaa .. Cindy is backk.

Ini chap 2 nya.

Ini udah panjang kan ya? ._.

Kalo kurang panjang nyerah deh -_-v

Chap kemarin emang pendek, itu kan uma proloq ._.

Ada yang nunggu FF ini? *sunyi*

Ohh iya, numpang nanya boleh? Maklum, belum terlalu ngerti tentang FFn ._.

FF ini kan banyak ada yg review, dan review nya itu masuk ke email aku. Tapi kok pas diliat di kotak review gada review nya? Itu gara" apa ya? Apa karna yang review itu ga punya acc? u,u

Ohh iya, karena aku gabisa bales satu satu jadi aku bikinnya Q&A aja ya.

Q : Ceritanya klasik/pasaran.

A : Iya sih. Soalnya Cuma itu yang keluar diotak. -_-v

Q : Sungmin bakal tetap culun?

A : itu misteri yang belum terpecahkan *lebay* baca terus aja, nanti juga ketemu sendiri jawabannya ;p

Q : Sungmin selalu pakai kacamata ya kecuali tidur sama mandi?

A :Iya, aku ga jabarin di cerita soalnya menurut aku itu pasti uda kepikiran logis sendiri ama reader.

Q : Cast bakal nambah?

A: Liat chap selanjutnya aja. Soalnya skrg masih fokus sama KyuMin yang lagi berbunga bunga (?)

Sekian.

Gomawo banget sama yang uda review ;')

Walaupun cuma kata 'lanjut' aku sangat menghargai review kalian :D

Padahal view dan visitor FF ini lebih dari 200, tapi yang review cuma dikit ;( *curcol*

Sampai ketemu di chap depan *bow


	3. Chapter 3

**My All Is In You**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s) **

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

.

.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Pipinya masih memanas, menimbulkan rona merah yang membuat kadar manis wajahnya bertambah. Sesekali dia menengok ke belakang memastikan Kyuhyun tidak di belakangnya. Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun dia malah tersenyum senang walaupun Sungmin bersikap canggung padanya. Dia mengingat kejadian manis tadi pagi lagi.

Flashback On

Sungmin sedikit mengerjap ngerjap matanya ketika cahaya matahari mulai merambat masuk. Terlihat membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Di berniat bangun, tetapi sepasang lengan hangat mendekapnya. Dan ketika matanya terbuka sempurna yang terlihat oleh matanya adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Seketika itu Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun menjauhi dirinya. Kaget. Tentu saja, itu yang dirasakan Sungmin. Dia masih berusaha mengatur detakan jantungnya. Kyuhyun? Dia yang tadi di dorong Sungmin sedikit terbangun karena punggungnya menabrak punggungnya menabrak tembok di sebelah samping kasur Sungmin.

"Enghhhh" Kyuhyun sedikit melenguh karena tiba tiba punggung merasa sakit. Belum lagi tangan kanannya yang pegal karena dijadikan bantal oleh Sungmin. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan obyek disampingnya tidak ada.

"Enghh .. Sungmin _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mencoba duduk dan memanggil Sungmin, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah Sungmin yang masih terdiam sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_? Apa kau masih sakit? Apanya yang sakit?" Kyuhyun kembali cemas. Apalagi dengan sikap Sungmin yang tidak wajar—aneh mungkin.

"_Errr_ .. A-aku. Aku ma-mandi dulu, Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum, tersenyum canggung.

"Ada apa dengannya?"Kyuhyun masih terbengong dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin yang jadi canggung seperti itu.

Otak jenius mulai berfikir. Dan seketika itu pula suatu jawaban melintas diotaknya. _'Bunny Ming sedang malu, eoh?_' Dia menyeringai senang. Sepertinya dia tidak menyesal pindah ke kamar ini.

'Pagi yang manis' pikirnya.

Flashback Off

Kini mereka di kelas. Sedangkan Kim _seongsaengnim_ di depan menerangkan hal yang 'ambigu'—menurut Kyuhyun. Akhirnya karena bosan Sungmin melirik sebelahnya—Sungmin. Setelah cukup puas dengan reaksi Sungmin tadi pagi, dia mencoba mengajak Sungmin berbicara. Senyum manis terbingkai kala melihat Sungmin yang tampak serius memperhatikan guru galak nan sadis di depan—Kim Heechul. Guru itu masih saja sibuk dengan materi yang ia terangkan.

"Sungmin _hyung_" Kyuhyun berbisik. Sedikit melirik guru di depan. Untung saja posisi duduk mereka berada di pojok.

Sungmin sedikit melirik. Takut takut gurunya melihat ke arahnya.

Sungmin diam. Bukannya tidak mendengar tapi dia pura pura tidak mendengar, dia masih canggung jika harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Dia masih mencoba fokus pada papan tulis yang sudah dipenuhi tulisan tulisan panjang tidak teratur.

"Sungmin _hyung_" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan intonasi nadanya.

Mulai jengah akhirnya Sungmin menanggapi Kyuhyun walau masih sedikit canggung."_Wae_?" Sungmin menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Akhirnya Sungmin tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Sungmin tidak bermaksud mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau tidak bo—"

KRINGGG

Kyuhyun mengumpat. Bel tiba tiba berbunyi dan itu membuat ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

"_Kamsahamnida seongsaengnim_" seluruh murid tampak membungkukkan badan kepada guru yang sedang bersiap keluar—kecuali Kyuhyun.

Murid lain mulai berbubaran. Mereka langsung pergi keluar. Menyisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di meja masing masing.

"Errr .. Kyu, apa kau mau ke kantin?" Sungmin masih kaku berbicara pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia masih belum menetralisirkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Boleh. _Kajja hyung_!" Kyuhyun tiba tiba bersemangat. Entahlah, dia merasa setiap berinteraksi dengan Sungmin dia selalu merasa senang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan dalam hening. Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Tidak ada topik yang bagus yang bisa diobrolkan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sama berpetualangan dengan pikiran masing masing.

"_Hyung_"

"Kyu"

Jengah dengan kecanggungan masing masing akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuka percakapan. Entah sengaja atau tidak, merasa memanggil bersama.

"Eh?" lagi lagi mereka mengucapkan kata berbarengan.

"Kau duluan, _hyung_"

"Tidak, kau duluan saja hyung"

"Kau duluan saja, _hyung" _

"Kau duluan saja, Kyu"

"Aishh .. Baiklah. _Errr_, kenapa daritadi kau bersikap kaku padaku _hyung_? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tahu. Dia sudah memikirkan sikap Sungmin sejak tadi pagi. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin melihat Sungmin yang memberi jawaban langsung.

"_Aniy_o" Sungmin langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

"_Geurae?_ Tapi kenapa kau menjauhiku sejak tadi pagi?" ucap Kyuhyun pura pura sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu. Semejak aku tahu kau memelukku semalaman, aku merasa kalau jantungku tidak stabil. Apa aku akan serangan jantung? _Eoddeokke_? Apa setelah _leukimia _aku juga akan terkena serangan jantung?" jawaban Sungmin sangat teramat polos.

Tawa Kyuhyun seketika pecah. Inilah jawaban yang ditunggu Kyuhyun. Jawaban polos yang membuatnya puas juga bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin menengok ke arahnya.

BUK

Seseorang berlari berlawanan arah dan itu membuat Sungmin hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Kyuhyun memegang tangannya kuat.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aishh .. Apa orang itu tidak punya mata, _eoh? Gwenchanha , hyung?_"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sebuah ide licik tapi menguntungkan—bagi Kyuhyun terlitas di otaknya. Dia mulai mengaitkan jari jari besarnya dengan jari jari mungil Sungmin. Sungmin tampak terkejut ketika ada sesuatu yang mengait pada jarinya. Sungmin tampak meminta penjelasan pada sang empunya jari—Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan agar kau tidak jatuh lagi_, hyung_" dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin merona lagi.

.

.

Kantin tampak ramai. Wajar saja. Ini adalah jam istirahat pertama. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menjadi pusat perhatian karena tangan mereka yang bertautan. Kyuhyun tampak santai santai saja dengan situasi itu. Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia tampak canggung dengan tatapan para _yeoja_ yang seakan ingin memakannya.

"_Apa apaan namja itu berdekatan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" _

"_Tidak tahu diri sekali namja culun itu. Berani beraninya ia berdekatan dengan namja tampan macam Kyuhyun"_

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Dia juga mendengar jelas cibiran cibiran dari _yeoja yeoja_ menyebalkan itu. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Sungmin. Ia jelas melihat mata Sungmin yang meredup seolah olah merendahkan diri sendiri.

"Tenanglah Sungmin _hyung_. Mereka hanya iri padamu."kalimat menenangkan itulah yang membuat Sungmin sedikit tersenyum.

Mereka memilih duduk dibangku pojok sebelah kiri kantin. Mereka memang tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian kantin yang kadang terlalu heboh dengan gosip gosip para_ yeoja_.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Sungmin _hyung_?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Baiklah. _Gidarilkke" _Kyuhyun mulai berdiri berniat membeli makanan.

"KYUHYUN _OPPA_!" Suara melengking itu mengejutkan para penghuni kantin.

"Seohyun_-ah_?"

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Seohyun itu berlari kearah tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Tiba tiba ia mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming.

Sungmin? Dia pun masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi sangat cepat ini. Tiba tiba matanya memanas melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang tidak menolak.

'_Kyuhyun-ah'_

TBC

Aku tau chap 3 ini pendek T_T

Jangan salahin aku ya ._.v otak aku cuma bisa sampe situ doank nulisnya.

Apalagi dikit banget yg review T_T bikin aku kurang semangat jadinya.

Padahal viewsnya uda 500 orang. T^T

Tapi makasih banget buat yang uda review ^^

Sorry ga bisa sebutin satu satu. Soalnya aku publish FF dari HP.

Seperti biasa, ada Q&A :

Q :Banyak typo.

A: Aku akuin emang banyak typo T^T aku ga edit lagi soalnya x_x

Q: Update nya lama

A: Aku lagi kurang semangat nulis soalnya. Liat review Cuma segitu aku jadi ga niat nulis T^T. Mian

Q: Beneran Ming uda sembuh?

A: Udah donk. Kalo belum gamungkin kan ketemu ama Kyu XD

Q : Masih kurang panjang

A: Omaigatt .. segitu kurang panjang? Lalu aku harus buat brp word? wAw

Sekian.

Gomawo

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

**My All Is In You**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s)! Alur kecepetan**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun masih diam. Otak jeniusnya tiba tiba tidak dapat bekerja. Tampangnya seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan _yeoja_ tadi—Seohyun, masih menikmati ciumannya secara sepihak. Dia masih memejamkan matanya seolah menghayati ciuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengerjap ngerjap pelan. Tampak mulai tersadar, mungkin tadi ia _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dia langsung mendorong kasar yeoja itu. Entahlah itu refleks atau bukan. Seohyun meringis, dia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Apalagi dia harus menanggung malu dilihat oleh murid murid lain. Ternyata dorongan Kyuhyun sangat kencang sampai membuatnya jatuh.

"Aishhh .. _Oppa_, kenapa kau mendorongku?" Seohyun kesal tentu saja. Apalagi dia dipermalukan di depan umum seperti ini.

"Cih! _Yeoja_ menjijikkan" ucapan pedas itu sangat lancar dikeluarkan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak melirik ke arah bangku yang tadi di dudukkinya. "Kemana Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Tiba tiba dia teringat oleh Sungmin. "SUNGMIN _HYUNG_!" dia berteriak, tersadar bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak berada di kantin. Dia segera berlari keluar kantin.

"Aishh, kenapa aku tidak ingat padanya? Pasti dia salah paham" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

Seohyun? Dia masih pada posisi tidak elitnya itu. Menendang nenadang udara dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk. "AWAS KAU, _OPPA!_" Dia berteriak kesal tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang orang yang menatapnya iba.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengitari sekolah. Masih mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Semua perjuru sekolah sudah ia jelajahi bahkan dorm mereka, kecuali—

"Koridor itu!" Kyuhyun bersorak senang. Ya, hanya tempat itu yang belum didatanginya. Koridor dimana ia menabrak Sungmin. Memang, koridor itu jarang sekali dilewati para guru ataupun murid. Hanya orang orang penguasa sekolah lah yang sering melewatinya. Kyuhyun terus berlari tanpa peduli ia sudah menabrak beberapa orang. Entahlah, ia yakin kalau Sungmin ada disana.

Dia memperlambat langkahnya saat sudah sampai di koridor itu. Matanya melihat siluet tubuh Sungmin yang sedang duduk di bangku koridor terpejam. Kyuhyun memelankan langkah kakinya lagi, sehingga ketukan sepatunya tidak terdengar. Dia duduk disamping Sungmin tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin sendiri.

"Kenapa kau pergi, _hyung?_" Suara Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin. Dia menengok kesampingnya, ada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disebelahnya. Karena kaget,dia langsung membuang mukanya kearah lain agar tidak bertatapan dengan namja disebelahnya. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya yang tampak kacau.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Jelas saja terkejut, saat Sungmin menengok tadi, yang ia lihat adalah mata Sungmin yang merah dan berair. Pinggiran matanya pun terlihat mengkilap, bukan karena keringat, tapi karena air mata. Sepertinya percuma Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_! Kau menangis?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir. Sungmin hanya menggeleng. Kyuhyun tahu itu bohong. Jelas sekali masih ada jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya.

"Sungmin _hyung_"

Sungmin masih diam, menunduk.

"Sungmin _hyung_"

Kyuhyun memanggil kembali.

"Sungmin _hyung_"

Kyuhyun tampak jengah. Dia menarik pundak Sungmin agar menghadap padanya.

"Sungmin _hyung_, jawab aku!" pinta Kyuhyun. Dia berkata dengan lembut.

Sungmin akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya menghadap wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan itu membuat hatinya bertambah sakit. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa hatinya sakit hanya karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku" tiba tiba Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Untuk apa?" Sungmin menjawab. Suaranya serak dan lirih.

"Aku hanya merasa karena aku, kau menangis"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

TES

Air mata itu jatuh lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, semua bukan salahmu"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau _yeoja_ sialan itu akan datang dan tiba tiba—" Kyuhyun menghentikkan kalimatnya.

"menciumku" Kyuhyun memelankan intonasi suaranya pada kata terakhirnya.

"Lalu apa peduliku?" Sungmin berkata dingin. Wajahnya mencoba membuat ekspresi datar, walaupun itu adalah topeng agar ia tidak menangis lagi. Dia kembali teringat kilasan demi kilasan adegan di kantin tadi. Rasanya ia ingin kembali menangis. Hatinya sangat sakit karena kejadian tadi, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis.

"Sungmin _hyung_" Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Kyuhyun sangat kaget dengan jawaban Sungmin tadi. Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin ia dapatkan.

"_Wae_? Pergilah. Pasti yeoja tadi menunggumu. Aku tidak apa apa. Tinggalkan aku" pinta Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi.

"Sungmin—"

"KYUHYUN _OPPA_!" lagi. Suara nyaring khas yeoja membahana di koridor itu. Untung saja hanya ada dua namja yang ada di koridor itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sama terkejut. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sama menengok ke sumber suara.

"Astaga, kenapa dia ada dimana mana?" Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal karena kedatangan yeoja itu yang selalu tiba tiba.

"KYUHYUN _OPPA_, KAU DIMANA?" Suara itu menggelegar lagi.

"Aishh_. Kajja_ Sungmin_hyung_. Aku tidak mau _yeoja_ gila itu menemukanku!"

Sungmin? Dia masih terdiam dengan kata kata Kyuhyun.

"_Ya! Hyung_!"

'_Yeoja_ gila? _Yeoja_ yang mana? Apa _yeoja_ yang ta—'

Melihat hyung manisnya tidak bergeming, dia langsung menarik tangan Sungmin berdiri dan berlari.

"Eh?" Sungmin baru sadar setelah tangannya digenggam oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

Atap sekolah. Itulah tempat yang menjadi tempat persebunyian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua terdiam, berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap. Kyuhyun masih asik memenjamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Senyum kecil menghias wajah tampannya. Berbeda lagi dengan Sungmin. Dia tampak gelisah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Terkadang menghela nafas, entah karena apa. Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak satu jamlalu menginjakkan kakinya di lantai atap ini. Tidak ada yang mau memulai perbincangan lebih dulu.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_" Setelah mengambil nafas dalam akhirnya Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm?" namja yang dipanggil Sungmin masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Bo-boleh aku berta-tanya sesesuatu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan terbata. Entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Sebenernya, si-siapa _yeo-yeoja_ tadi?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Wajahnya tampak memasang ekspresi datar. Walaupun sebenernya didalam hatinya dia sudah menyeringai senang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun datar.

'_Jangan bilang kalau dia—' _

Matanya melirik ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tengah memejamkan matanya kuat dan mengigit bibirnya. '_Menggemaskan_' pikirnya.

"Dia hanya teman saat aku masih bersekolah di sekolah yang dulu. Entahlah dia bisa disebut teman atau teman. Mungkin lebih baik menggunakan kata '_orang yang satu sekolah denganku dulu'._ Mungkin begitu lebih baik" Kyuhyun sedikit di akhir kalimatnya. Dia menerawang menatap langit seolah mengenang masa masa saat di sekolah yang dulu.

Sungmin yang ada disampingnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Entah kenapa dia lega karena jawaban Kyuhyun tadi.

"_Wae_? Apa itu membuatmua lega?" Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepala makin dalam. Panas menjalar ke arah pipinya. Dia sudah tahu pasti kalau wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dia yakin Kyuhyun sedang menertawakannya sekarang.

"Kyu, le-lebih baik se-sekarang kita ke ke-kelas" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak tahan dengan situasi yang memalukan baginya.

GREP

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Ketika dirasa sepasang lengan dengan lancangnya melingkar dipunggungnya dan seseorang menaruh kepalanya di bahunya.

"Kita disini saja, _hyung_. Hari ini cukup melelahkan" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah berjalan di koridor dorm dengan canggung. Mereka baru saja pergi dari kelas setelah mengambil tas karena beberapa jam pelajaran tidak mereka ikuti—bolos.

"Sungmin _hyung_, mau ku ceritakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"Apa itu?" Sungmin menjawab dengan antusias.

"Kau tahu _yeoja_ tadi kan?"

"Oh, kenapa?"

Mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut _yeoja_ tersebut, ekspresi Sungmin berubah. Tidak tampak lagi binar binar antusias yang tadi ia perlihatkan.

Kyuhyun pun menyadari perubahan nada bicara dan raut muka Sungmin.

"Hey, kenapa nada bicaramu berubah? Aku tahu kau cemburu, benar kan" _Sungminnie~_?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya genit diakhir kalimatnya.

"_Aniyo!_ Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Sungmin kembali merona akibat godaan Kyuhyun. Dia kembali gugup.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita bahas itu nanti. Sekarang kembali ke topik"

"Kau tahu kan _yeoja_ yang tadi? Sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan '_Oppa, saranghae_' tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya" Kyuhyun menirukan suara Seohyun dan mengingat ingat bagaimana ekspresi Seohyun saat menyatakan cinta. Dia bergidik ngerti sendiri membayangkannya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, saat mendengar aku akan pindah sekolah, dia datang kerumah ku. Dia datang dengan membawa kertas yang bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun _oppa_, jika kau tetap pindah sekolah aku akan melamarmu sekarang'."

"_Omo_, lalu? Apakah dia benar benar melamarmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sungmin hyung. Aku sudah tahu dia tidak akan berbuat nekad seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, itu mempermalukanku. Orang orang sekomplek pun menertawakan aku. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan _yeoja_ itu" Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sungmin tampak menahan tawa.

"Tertawalah, Sungmin _hyung._ Kali ini aku tidak akan marah"

Seketika suara tawa Sungmin pecah. Dia tidak memperdulikkan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya kesal. Tapi seperti janji Kyuhyun tadi, ia tidak akan marah. Sebenarnya pun Kyuhyun tidak menyangka tawa Sungmin akan sekeras ini. Bahkan sekarang Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat reaksi tertawa terlalu berlebihan.

Kyuhyun sendiri pun senang. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin _hyung_-nya tertawa lepas seperti ini. Setidaknya tawa Sungmin ini membuatnya juga bahagia.

Akhirnya tawa Sungmin berhenti.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu, aku kelepasan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat ditertawai tetangga tetanggamu" Sungmin masih sedikit terkikik di sela sela kalimatnya.

"_Ne ne_, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan marah padamu—kali ini."

Kyuhyun pun menautkan jari jarinya pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Walaupun wajahnya memerah karena tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang membuatnya nyaman.

"_Kajja_, Sungmin _hyung_" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin

"KYUHYUN _OPPA_!" dan teriakkan itu kembali terdengar

TBC

Ada yang nunggu FF ini?

Kalo ada angkat tangan '-')/

Chap ini pendek ya?

Menurut aku sih uda panjang.

Maaf kalo FF ini ga maksimal, aku ngetik ini juga pas lagi sakit demi readers tercintahhh~ :*

Alurnya masih kecepetan ga? Aku uda usahain biar ga terlalu cepet.

Dan seperti biasa, ada Q&A:

Q: Lama banget updatenya

A: Mian, otak lagi mumet, sekolah sibuk dan sekarang lagi sakit. Jadi ga sempet ngetik. Ini juga update pas lagi puyeng.

Q: leukimia bisa mucul lagi?

A: Dicerita ini sih aku ga bikin kambuh lagi. Kalo masalah Sungmin sakit itu karena dia kecapean.

Q: Kyumin feel nya kurang dapet?

A: gimana dengan chap ini? Aku uda banyakkin Kyumin momentnya loh ._.

Q: chap 3 kependekkan

A: Iya aku tau, sebenernya pengen dibikin panjang tapi kayanya bikin TBC pas nya disitu deh. Biar pada penasaran .. kekeke

Sekian deh ya.

Jgn lupa review :*

Walaupun kata 'lanjut' aku udah seneng banget loh

Promosi dikit. Baca FF aku yang kedua ya, judulnya Bittersweet ._. itu FF pertama buatan aku, tapi baru berani publish karena menurut aku jelek -_-

Kasih kritik dan saran ya ;)

Gomawo :D


	5. Chapter 5

**My All Is In You**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s)! Alur kecepetan**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

"KYUHYUN OPPA! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi? Aku sudah menunggumu selama 3 jam disini! Ak—"

"Diam!" Kyuhyun menggertak yeoja yang duduk angkuh di depannya. Tatapannya mengintimidasi ke arah depan, seolah mengancam jika yeoja ini kembali membuat heboh.

"Tapi—" Seohyun—yeoja itu, masih tetap ingin melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Kubilang diam!" Kyuhyun membentak kali ini.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang diam menunduk dan sekali kali melirik takut kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sedikit menghela nafas. Rasanya sangat menguras tenaga berurusan dengan yeoja satu ini.

Dan oh! Lihatlah matanya yang sekarang berkaca kaca itu, aku sedikit menyesal membentaknya tadi. Akan sangat melelahkan jika seperti ini.

"Kau berani membentakku sekarang?" lihatlah akting nya sekarang, aku sedikit salut dengan kerja kerasnya selama ini untuk mengejarku.

Aku menghela nafas lagi, entahlah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku bebas membentak siapapun yang menurutku menggangu sekalipun itu yeoja" aku menurunkan intonasi suara, ternyata cukup menguras tenaga berbicara sekencang itu.

Aku melirik Sungmin hyung yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sepetinya dia tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Pasti dia merasa terganggu dengan suasana tegang ini.

"Hyung, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi. Kau belum mandi kan?" aku berbicara lembut padanya. Entahlah, aku selalu berbicara lembut padanya dalam situasi apapun.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, tampak kaget dengan ucapanku. Aku yakin tadi dia sedang melamun. Dia mengangguk lalu berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ekspresinya kaget bercampur gugup. Sungguh menggemaskan, andaikan tidak ada yeoja menyebalkan ini disini aku pasti akan mencubit pipinya.

"Jangan mandi terlalu lama, hyung. Ini sudah malam, aku takut kau sakit" entahlah. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melindungi nya, berlebihan? Mungkin aku seperti ini hanya untuk Sungmin hyung.

Aku sedikit melupakan Seo—

Seohyun!

Aku menengok lagi ke arahnya. Dan yang kulihat adalah tatapan tajamnya dan juga senyum sinis untukku.

"Jadi namja itu?" Aku sudah tahu dia akan menanyakan ini.

"Apa? Namja yang mana?" di situasi seperti ini lebih baik bersikap pura pura bodoh.

"Tidak usah berpura pura bodoh" ternyata dia peka juga.

"Kalau yang maksud namja tadi, namanya Lee Sungmin" aku mencoba mengulur waktu dengan jawaban yang mungkin tidak nyambung.

"Kau menyukai namja tadi kan?" aku benci pertanyaan ini. Pertanyaan yang sudah aku perkiraan dan membuatku mati kutu. Aku bisa saja menjawab lantang dengan tegas kalau aku menyukai Sungmin, tapi itu akan berakibat fatal jika aku jujur dengan yeoja ini. Sungmin akan dalam bahaya jika dia tahu aku menyukainya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti dengan obsesi yeoja ini denganku. Yeoja ataupun namja yang dekat denganku tidak akan aman jika dia tahu. Terakhir kali saat seorang yeoja menyatakan cinta padaku, sorenya yeoja itu masuk rumah sakit karena ditabrak oleh Seohyun. Aku tidak ingin orang yang dicintaiku sekarang seperti itu. Aishh, yeoja ini sungguh merepotkan!

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Sepertinya aku terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikiranku.

Baiklah—

"Cih, kau menyukainya kan? A—"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali" ucapku pelan. Aku menghela nafas diakhir kalimatku. Mungkin ini jawaban terbaik saat ini.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

Setelah 10 menit, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak lusuh, matanya sedikit berair mungkin karena sehabis mandi—eh?

"Sungmin hyung, kenapa kau mandi lama sekali. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan mandi terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Kenapa kau mandi lama seperti yeoja, hyung?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak menjawab. Jika dia menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun itu sama saja membuat Kyuhyun tahu suara seraknya yang habis menangis.

Menangis—eh?

Sungmin mengedarkan matanya. Dia melirik kearah kasur Kyuhyun yang tadi diduduki oleh yeoja bernama Seohyun tadi. Dia tidak mengerti dengan tatapan yeoja tadi saat dia masuk ke kamar mandi tadi. Seohyun—yeoja itu, menatapnya dengan tajam dan seolah ada pancaran perang dalam matanya. Tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, Sungmin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Seohyun sudah pulang daritadi,hyung" Kyuhyun berucap seolah olah membaca pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya. Memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa,hyung? Apa sakitmu kambuh lagi?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan sikap Sungmin yang berubah semenjak keluar kamar mandi tadi. 'Ada yang berubah' pikirnya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dia tetap tidak ingin membuka suaranya, bibirnya masih terkatup rapat. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba tidur. Tidak memperdulikkan Kyuhyun yang dibelakangnya menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa a—"

"Diamlah, Kyu. Aku ingin tidur" Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin sudah memotongnya duluan. Jika tidak seperti itu, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan terus mengganguu nya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dia merendahkan suaranya agar tidak terlalu serak.

TES

TES

Sungmin menangis kembali.

.

.

Flashback on

Sungmin POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah kamar mandi. Aku sangat gugup menghadapi suasana tegang seperti tadi. Apalagi aku tidak mengerti masalah mereka, dan itu membuatku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Benar kata Kyuhyun, lebih baik aku mandi.

"Jadi namja itu?" suara yeoja itu menggema sampai kamar mandi ini. 'Namja? Namja yang mana? Aku?' batinku.

Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, salahkan suara yeoja itu yang terlalu kencang sampai sampai masuk ke kamar mandi ini. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menguping tapi entah kenapa sesuatu terasa menggelitikku untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Apa?" aku mendengar suara khas Kyuhyun menyaut ucapan Seohyun tadi.

"Tidak usah berpura pura bodoh" nada yeoja itu terdengar mengancam. Menyeramkan.

"Kalau yang maksud namja tadi, namanya Lee Sungmin" aku? Jadi aku yang dibicarakan? Kenapa aku? Padahal a—

"Kau menyukai namja tadi kan?"

DEG

Aku terkejut, pertanyaan itu sungguh membuatku terkejut. Penasaran dan terkejut, kedua perasaan itu seolah bercampur dalam pikiranku.

Hening beberapa saat.

'Apa Kyuhyun sudah menjawab?' sepertinya suara Kyuhyun tidak terdengar sampai ke—

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Ternyata Kyuhyun belum menjawab. Aku menghela nafas lega, untung saja Kyuhyun belum menjawab. Kenapa aku jadi suka menguping seperti ini?

Aku menghela nafas , sepertinya aku terlalu ba—

"Cih, kau menyukainya kan? A—"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali"

DEG

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum. Senyum sedih—mungkin. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahku sekarang, yang kutahu pasti akan sangat menyedihkan wajahku sekarang.

'Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali'

TES

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang diotakku. Rasanya menyakitkan mengingatnya, dan sekarang aku hanya dapat menangis. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, tapi aku tahu itu tindakkan bodoh yang hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun datang dan melihat air mataku.

TES

TES

'Kyuhyun-ah, jika kau tidak mencintaiku untuk apa kau memberikan harapan palsu itu? Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku? Menyedihkan sekali'

Sungmin POV End

Flashback off

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Lalu membukanya lagi. Dia bergerak gerak gelisah dalam kasurnya. Otaknya sedang memikirkan namja manis yang tidur diseberangnya. Matanya terus memandangi punggung yang tampak rapuh itu. Semenjak keluar dari kamar mandi itu, sikap Sungmin berubah. Dalam 20 menit, sikap Sungmin berubah drastis. Padahal tidak ada yang salah sebelum nya, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hyung?"Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya. Dia sangat lelah memikirkan Seohyun dan sekarang karena Sungmin.

Tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, Kyuhyun memutuskan memejamkan matanya lagi. Ini sudah larut dan besok bukan hari libur, terpaksa dia harus cepat terlelap. Tidak lama kemudian dia sudah terdengar nafas teratur khas orang tidur dari Kyuhyun

"Ini karena kau, Kyuhyun-ah" suara Sungmin menggema. Dia sebenarnya tidak tidur daritadi. Mungkin bisa dibilang hanya pura pura tidur, karena Kyuhyun tidak akan mengganggunya jika dia sedang tidur.

Sungmin mengatupkan tangannya untuk meredam isakkannya. Selama 2 jam terakhir, itulah yang dia lakukan agar Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau dia sedang menangis. Air matanya terus mengalir membanjiri pipinya juga bantalnya.

Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan untuk orang yang pertama kali merasakan cinta.

Ya, Sungmin sekarang mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun, teman pertamanya.

TBC

Annyeonggggggggggggggggggg ... udah lama ga publish FF ^o^ kayanya gaya penulisan aku berubah ya di chap ini? ._. ada yang merasa ga?

Gimana sama alurnya? Apa kecepetan? Udah aku lambat lambatin loh padahal.

Feel nya kurang dpt ya? Padahal rencananya aku pengen bikin kalian nangis di chap ini wkwkwk

Yang nangis review ya .. biar aku tahu kekeke

Yang bilang seohyun ga terlalu berarti perannya, sepertinya anda salah. Karena Seohyun akan ambil peran besar buat misahin KyuMin. Apalagi Seohyun itu maenannya sadis.

Seperti biasa ada Q&A:

Q : Kyumin kapan jadiannya?

A: Mungkin di chap chap depannya, tergantung ide.

Q: Chap nya pendek.

A: Maklum, pas nulis chap 4 lagi pas pusing pusing nya.

Dimohon review nya ya ^o^

Makin banyak review? Makin cepet update. Karena review kalian pasti langsung aku baca di HP. Walaupun Cuma kata 'lanjut' author akan sangat menghargainya.

Makasih banyak juga yang udah review ^^

Gomawo

Review juseyo ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

**My All Is In You**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s)! Alur kecepetan**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya melewati koridor itu lagi. Mencoba cari tempat yang pas untuk duduk yang nyaman untuknya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu dikeluarkan. Dia merasa nyaman dan tenang di koridor ini, ini memang koridor yang jarang dilintasi oleh orang lain. Hanya dia yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di tempat 'terpencil' seperti ini. Disinilah tempat ia menenagkan diri jika sedang ada masalah. Kadang kali, dia berbicara sendiri lalu menyemangati diri sendiri. Alasannya sederhana, karena dia tidak punya teman. Sebenarnya dia cukup tampan bahkan bisa dibilang manis. Sayangnya saja, dia selalu menutupi itu semua. Itu memang watak asli seorang Lee Sungmin, tidak ingin terlalu mencolok dan lebih baik tertutup. Tapi dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa karena sikapnya yang seperti malah membuatnya mencolok bahkan dijauhi oleh teman temannya. Teman? Mungkin hanya satu orang yang bisa dianggap teman, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang membawanya kedalam pertemanan, membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya, tapi ternyata hanya dianggap teman. Menyedihkan. Pikir Sungmin.

'Setidaknya walaupun aku hanya dianggap teman, aku masih bisa bersamamu, Kyu. Bukankah menjadi teman itu lebih baik?' dia mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri. Walaupun yang ada hanya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dia tersenyum sedih. Hanya koridor ini yang menjadi saksi bisu tangisannya. Kyuhyun? Dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan namja itu saat masih tertidur. Dia tidak peduli dengan protes yang akan berkoar nanti jika bertemu dengan dirinya. Sungmin menengadah kepalanya keatas sekaligus tersenyum kecil membayangkan ucapan ucapan manja Kyuhyun padanya. Selama mengenal Kyuhyun, dia banyak mendapatkan kenangan kenangan manis bersama Kyuhyun.

Dia beranjak dari kursi di koridor itu. 'Kyuhyun-ah, tetaplah menjadi temanku' sekali lagi dia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum bersemangat.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung"

"Sungmin hyung"

"Sungmin hyung"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, hyung tersayangnya sedang melamun dengan kepala yang menghadap jendela. Semenjak masuk kelas tadi,ia langsung mendapati Sungmin sedang melamun masih dengan pose yang sama. Kyuhyun mendengus, entah karena alasan apa Sungmin hyung-nya berubah sejak tadi malam.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menangkupkan pipi Sungmin di tangannya agar tatapan Sungmin menghadap padanya.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa, hyung?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan lembut. Sementara Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos.

Sungmin tersadar ketika merasakan sepasang telapak tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya. Dengan halus Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, tidak apa apa"

Tatapan Kyuhyun meredup. Sedikit kecewa karena Sungmin menepis tangannya—walaupun secara halus.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa, hyung?" Lagi. Kyuhyun mengulangi kata katanya.

"..."

"Kenapa kau seperti memjauhiku?"

"..."

"Apa aku punya salah padamu?"

"..."

"Hyung, tolong jawab pertanya—"

"Aku tidak apa apa, Kyu. Jangan khawatir" Sungmin mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lebar menegaskan bahwa dia tidak apa apa.

"Geurae, tapi tolong jangan sembunyikan apa-apa padaku" tegas Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahan dengan sikap Sungmin yang menjauh seperti ini. Bahkan dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sungmin benar benar menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap depan karena guru sudah datang. 'Apa aku punya salah padanya?' pikir Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat memandangi punggung Kyuhyun di depannya sambil tersenyum sedih.

'Mianhae, Kyu. Aku akan menghapus perasaan ini lalu aku bisa dekat denganmu tanpa debaran seperti sekarang. Tunggu aku'

.

.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk"

Kim seosaengnim—wali kelas mereka, memulai apel pagi mereka dengan perkenalan siswa baru. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat panggil itu, masuklah seorang berperawakan tinggi, dengan rambut hitam yang ditata rapi, juga tatapan matanya yang sendu sekaligus tajam. Tampan. Itulah satu kata yang diungkapkan para murid yeoja disini. Tapi namja yang dipanggil oleh seosaengnim tadi hanya diam tidak menanggapi pujian pujian frontal yang diucapkan yeoja yepja tadi. Dia hanya terpaku pada namja yang duduk dipojok kanan yang ada disamping jendela dengan kepala yang menghadap jendela.

"Cha, silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

Namja tersebut tersenyum sekilas kearah guru tersebut. "Annyeong haseyo. Jeoneun Lee Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida" Singkat, padat, jelas. Murid baru tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum tipis saat banyak tatapan protes yang dilayangkan kepadanya karena sesi perkenalan diri yang terlalu singkat. Sementara di dalam hati dia tersenyum senang saat namja manis yang daritadi ia perhatikan sedang menatapnya kaget.

"Lee Donghae-ssi, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong" Lagi, Donghae tersenyum senang dalam hati—tentu saja saat mendapati tempat yang kosong hanyalah kursi yang terletak disamping namja manis tadi.

"Seosaengnim, kenapa kau tidak membuka sesi tanya jawab?" murid yeoja paling depan menyerukan protes kepada wali kelas mereka.

"Benar, seosaengnim!"

Dan terdengarlah kalimat kalimat yang juga mengiyakan pernyataan tersebut.

"Diam! Aku tahu pasti kalian akan menanyakan hal hal yang aneh dan membuang buang waktu!" Kim seosaengnim hanya tersenyum sinis saat melihat murid murid yeoja tadi hanya mampu diam, tidak mampu membantah.

Sementara Lee Donghae sudah duduk manis di tempat duduknya sekarang sambil tersenyum manis kearah teman disampingnya. Tidak memperdulikan teman teman sekelasnya yang ribut karenanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin hyung"

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku kembali menatap jendela, menatap birunya langit yang tidak secerah suasana hatiku. Kenapa aku jadi puitis seperti ini?

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata cinta tidak terbalaskan seperti ini, aku baru merasakannya selama 17 tahun ini. Menyedihkan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Donghae-ssi, silahkan masuk"

Aku mendengar suara Kim seosaengnim. Sepertinya dia sudah datang, aku sampai sampai tidak memdengarnya karena asik melamun. Sepertinya ada murid baru lagi—setelah Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak peduli dengan murid murid baru dikelas ini, karena aku sudah tahu mereka tidak akan menjadi temanku. Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkan mereka saat melihatku.

Dan sekarang yang aku dengar, banyak suara suara yeoja yang berbisik bisik sambil memuji muji murid baru tersenut. Sepertinya murid baru kali ini namja lagi.

"Cha, silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

"Annyeong haseyo. Jeoneun Lee Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida"

"Lee Donghae?" Aku bergumam sambil membulatkan mataku dan hanya dapat menganga lebar. Aku yakin wajahku bertambah bodoh memasang pose seperti ini.

"Kau mengenalnya, hyung?" Suara Kyuhyun tiba tiba membuatku kaget. Sepetinya gumam-an ku terdeng

ar olehnya.

Aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang yang ada dipikiranku kenapa dia ada sini? Apa dia telah kembali? Bukankah waktu itu dia pindah ke Jepang dan berkata tidak akan kembali lagi kesini? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia ada disini? Untuk apa? Bukankah dia harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya?

Argh, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin hyung"

Sungmin hanya diam saat Donghae menyapanya. Otaknya masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa disampingnya adalah Lee Donghae.

KRING

Bel berbunyi pertanda apel kelas sudah berakhir dan wali kelas mereka—Kim seosaengnim sudah keluar kelas sekarang.

"Kau tidak merindukan aku, hyung?" Donghae kembali membuka suaranya.

GREP

"Aku merindukan mu, Hae-ya. Sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" Sungmin langsung memeluk Donghae dan menangis di bahu Donghae. Mungkin ini salah satu peng-ekspresian bahwa dia sangat merindukan sahabat kecilnya.

Sahabat kecil? Ya. Donghae dan Sungmin adalah sahabat kecil saat sekolah dasar dulu. Tapi setelah upacara kelulusan Donghae langsung pergi dari sekolah dan pergi ke Jepang.

Hanya kata kata terakhir Donghae yang diingat Sungmin sebelum pergi ke Jepang.

'Sungmin hyung, aku tidak akan kembali kesini lagi. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku menyayangimu'

Kata kata itu terlalu berat untuk dimengerti oleh seorang bocah polos yang baru lulus sekolah dasar—tentu saja.

'Aku juga menyayangimu, Hae-ya' Sambil terisak kecil, Sungmin kecil hanya dapat menganguk dan membalas omongan Donghae yang sebenarnya masih ambigu baginya.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku baru kembali seminggu yang lalu, dan saat aku tahu kau bersekolah disini aku langsung mendaftar di sekolah ini. Sekarang, kau senang kan aku sudah kembali?"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menganguk. Dia sangat teramat senang saat tahu ada Donghae disini, setidaknya dia tidak akan sendirian lagi di sekolah ini.

Eh?

Sendirian?

Kyuhyun?

Sungmin kembali melirik ke depan, ke arah tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Dan yang terlihat adalah ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka tajam sekaligus heran.

"Ehem, sebenarnya dia siapa, hyung?" Sungmin sedikit takut dan risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti mengintrogasinya. Melihat Sungmin ketakutan, Donghae langsung membalas tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hey, bisakah kau tidak menatapnya seperti itu? Itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu!" Donghae pun sama risihnya dengan Sungmin. Namja yang tidak dikenalnya ini sangat mengganggu.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu!" jawab Kyuhyun keras. Untung saja suaranya tidak membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Err .. Kyu, tenang dulu. Kenalkan ini teman—ah tidak, dia sahabat kecilku, Lee Donghae. Dan ini Cho Kyuhyun, Hae-ya. Dia juga temanku."

"Aku juga sahabatmu, hyung!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Cih, kekanakan sekali" Donghae mendecih menanggapi komentar Sungmin tadi.

"Hae-ya, jangan seperti itu" Sungmin sedikit menyikut lengan Donghae.

"Ahh, sakit Sungmin hyung" Donghae pura pura meringis dan merajuk pada Sungmin.

"Cih, kekanakan sekali" Kyuhyun mengikuti gaya bicara Donghae tadi.

"Aishhh" Donghae mendesis. Sepertinya dia mulai tidak menyukai namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini.

"Mwo? Kau tidak terima?" Kyuhyun membalas dengan menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian jadi kekanakan seperti ini? Diamlah, atau aku tidak akan berbicara pada kalian lagi!" Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mengancam seperti ini. Ya, walaupun nadanya mengancam tapi wajahnya malah bertambah imut setelah mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan, hyung!" teriak Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, dan tentu saja murid murid yang lain langsung melirik kearah mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jeoseohamnida" Sungmin mewakili Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf.

"Aishh .. Tenanglah! Kenapa kalian seperti ini dihari pertama bertemu?"

Hening. Donghae dan Kyuhyun sama sama tidak membuka suara dan malah saling melempar deathglear.

"Kyu, sopanlah sedikit dengan Donghae. Dia lebih tua darimu" nasihat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau juga Hae! Kau murid baru disini, jadi tolong jangan membuat masalah di hari pertamamu" sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum mengejek pada Donghae.

'Aish, kenapa mereka tidak bisa akur seperti ini?' pikir Sungmin pusing.

.

.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengelilingi sekolah ini, kau mau menemaniku kan?" Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Donghae. Dia langsung mengajak Sungmin untuk menjelajahi sekolah elit ini.

"Ahh, matta. Kau kan murid baru disini, baiklah aku akan menemanimu" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku ikut!" Kyuhyun yang daritadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka langsung mengambil tindakkan. Dia sudah tahu kalau Donghae menyimpan perasaan pada Sungmin hyung-nya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu me—"

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin tidak ingin ada perdebatan antara kedua namja ini. Lebih baik langsung saja meng-iyakan daripada harus mendengar perdebatan tidak penting.

"Hyung!" Donghae terlihat tidak terima dengan persetujuan Sungmin. 'Enak saja namja menyebalkan ini ikut. Cih' pikirnya. Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman berharap Donghae memaklumi.

"Hahh, baiklah" Donghae menghela nafas berat. Dia sangat malas sebenarnya berdekatan dengan namja yang sepertinya ingin merebut hyungnya ini. 4 tahun tidak bertemu membuatnya tidak tahu info info tentang Sungmin.

"Cha, kajja!"

.

.

"—itu perpustakaan" Donghae tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan Sungmin yang ada disampingnya. Dia hanya memandangi Sungmin yang daritadi terus menjelaskan detail tentang sekolah ini. Dia hanya terkadang mengangguk saat Sungmin selesai berbicara. Menurutnya, melihat Sungmin seperti ini lebih baik daripada melihat lihat sekolah dengan arsitektur mewah ini.

Kyuhyun? Dia pun sama seperti Donghae, memperhatikan Sungmin yang tidak lelah berbicara.

"Oppa!" Suara khas yeoja membuat ketiga namja itu langsung menengok kebelakang—ke asal suara.

Yeoja itu berlari mengejar ketiga namja yang masih diam di hadapannya. "Astaga, kenapa dia datang lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau mengenal yeoja itu?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Donghae bertanya, ini pertama kalinya ia menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan benar. Sungmin hanya diam. Yeoja inilah yang membuatnya tahu perasaan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hai, oppa!" Seohyun menyapa mereka bertiga tapi tidak ada yang menggubris.

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kesini karena merindukkanmu, oppa!" Seohyun merajuk .

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Yeoja ini selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. "Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu. Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan karena orang asing masuk kesini" Kyuhyun berucap datar.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu padaku. Karena—"

Seohyun sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun "—karena aku akan mencelakakan namja yang ada disampingmu jika kau mengusirku!" Seohyun berbisik dengan desisan tajam diakhir kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Seohyun akan mengancam dengan berbuat senekad itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Seohyun dan membawanya menjauhi Donghae dan Sungmin. Dia harus berbicara dengan yeoja ini!

.

.

"Hae-ya" Sungmin memanggil Donghae dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa menurutmu, kalau aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku itu salah?"

"Huh?"

TBC

Wahhh .. ini chap udah panjang loh o.O udah puas dong ya?

Sorry telat apdet, ada yang kangen aku disini? '-')/

Di chap ini konflik nya belum keliatan. Mungkin chap depan, sesuai ide di otak juga sih. Disini uda ada penambahan cast, mungkin bakal ada cast baru chap depan jadi baca terus ya ^^. Bayangin aja Donghae pas lagi mr. Simple .. itu pas lagi kece banget

Seperti biasa, ada Q&A:

Q: Seohyun kapan matinya?

A: Kalo dia mati, ga seru donk XD

Q: Kurang panjang, apdet kilat donk

A: mian, ini uda panjang kan? Apdet kilat? Ini uda apdet ;p

Q: Kenapa bikin chap nya selalu pendek?

A: Karena menurut aku disitu taro TBC nya ._.V

Yang udah review, jeongmall gomawoooooo ^^

Yang udah ngikutin dari ch 1 ikutin terus sampe end ya

Readers baru? Welcome :D

Makin banyak review? Makin cepet apdet.

So silent readers? Review juga ya ^^

Gomawo


	7. Chapter 7

**My All Is In You**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi! BL! Fict abal! DLDR! Typo(s)! Alur kecepetan**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FICT, PLEASE OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam mencintai orang, hyung. Asal kau yakin bahwa kau mencintai orang itu dengan benar" Donghae berkata lembut.

"Aku .. Aku tidak mengerti" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Ahh, aku beri contohnya saja. Misalnya, kau mencintai seseorang tetapi dia tidak mencintaimu, itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan. Benar, kan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk mencintaimu. Jika kau tetap memaksa, berarti kau mencintainya secara salah. Itu bukan cinta, itu hanya obsesi"

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Gomawo, Hae-ya" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Donghae.

"Geundae, kenapa kau menanyai hal itu, hyung? Apa kau—"

"—kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Sungmin diam, tidak mampu menjawab. Lidahnya kelu.

Donghae tertawa renyah. "Diam berarti iya"

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, hyung. Ekspresimu itu sudah sangat terbaca. Tidak usah mengelak lagi. Memangnya siapa orang yang tidak beruntung itu?" Donghae sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eh? Tidak beruntung? Ya! Apa maksudmu?" jawab Sungmin tidak terima dengan ejekkan Donghae.

"Aniya, tapi dia pasti tidak beruntung. Lihat saja, dia disukai oleh orang culun, terorris fashion, dan wajah seperti yeoja. Hahaha"

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tampak memikirkan kata kata Donghae. Kata kata Donghae benar dan itu membuatnya tersadar. Dia dan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda. Dunia mereka sangat berbeda,tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menyukainya. Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pesona pasti mampu mendapat yeoja atau namja yang lebih baik bersanding dengannya. Sedangkan Sungmin namja cupu yang tidak ada apa apanya. Akan terlihat aneh bila mereka bersama. Begitulah isi pikiran Sungmin.

"Hey, hyung"

"Hyung"

"Eoh?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun ya? Aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Kenapa kau menganggapnya terlalu serius?" Donghae sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin hanya karena di ejek seperti itu. 'Kenapa dia jadi sensitif seperti ini?' pikirnya.

"Gwenchanha, Hae-ya. Kata katamu membuatku sadar"

"Huh?"

"Aniya, jangan dipikirkan" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Geundae, kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa, hyung?"

"Ahh—itu ..." Sungmin gugup saat ditanya hal privasi seperti ini.

Hening.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Jangan bilang—"

"Jangan bilang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu"

.

.

"Oppa, lepaskan!"

"Oppa, appo!"

"Oppa!"

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris omongan Seohyun yang tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak mempedulikan omongan omongan murid murid lain. Ini masih jam istirahat, jadi wajar saja koridor masih ramai seperti sekarang.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun mulai menaiki tangga. Menuju atap sekolah.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana?" Seohyun berkata keras. Tangannya nyeri sekali dicengkram kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"DIAM!"

"O—Oppa?"

BRAK

Kyuhyun membanting keras pintu masuk atap sekolah. Tidak peduli jika nanti dia merusak properti sekolah dan harus menggantinya. Toh, dia mampu membeli ribuan pintu besi seperti itu, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Seohyun dengan kasar. Namja itu membuang muka saat melihat muka Seohyun yang memasang tampang minta dikasihani. Dia sedikit melirik tangan Seohyun yang merah dan masih terlihat bekas cengkramannya. 'Apa aku terlalu kuat ya?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"O-Oppa, kau tega membuat tanganku seperti ini?" Ah! Lihatlah wajah Seohyun sekarang. Memelas dengan tidak elitnya.

Melihat wajah Seohyun yang seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mendorongnya dari lantai atap ini. Kyuhyun juga sedikit menyesal saat ia memikirkan tangan Seohyun tadi—walau dalam hati.

'Andaikan didunia ini tidak ada hukum, aku sudah membunuh yeoja sialan ini' batin Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

"O-oppa, sebenarnya untuk a-apa kita kesini? K-kau tidak ingin mem-memperkosaku kan?"

"Cih! Sampai di dunia tidak ada yeoja pun aku tidak akan memperkosamu, bodoh! Lagipula aku sudah tidak tertarik pada yeoja semenjak ada kau dihidupku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis kearah Seohyun. Memang benar, Seohyun lah yang membuatnya alergi terhadap yeoja. Baginya, yeoja adalah mahluk yang mengerikan. 'Lebih baik Sungmin hyung' batinnya tersenyum.

Eh?

Sungmin?

Sungmin hyung?

Tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, matta. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Kyuhyun merubah nada bicaranya menjadi tegas.

"Kyaaa, jangan bilang kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Benar kan, oppa?" ucap Seohyun penuh harap.

"DIAM DULU!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap. Dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi yeoja ini. 'Astaga, aku bisa gila' pikir Kyuhyun melangsa.

Hening.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil nafas panjang untuk menetralisirkan emosinya sebelum berbicara dengan yepja menyebalkan ini lagi.

"Oppa, sebenarnya kau i—"

"Ini tentang Sungmin" Kyuhyun tiba tiba memotong omongan Seohyun.

Senyum meremehkan tersungging dibibir Seohyun. "Oh, namja aneh itu? Kenapa?" suara Seohyun yang biasa dibuat manja jika bersama Kyuhyun sekarang berubah datar. 'Sepertinya yeoja ini berkepribadian ganda' batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, yang pertama—"

"Untuk apa kau mengancamku dengan membawa-bawa nama Sungmin?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" bukannya menjawab, Seohyun malah balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak memuaskan.

"Jawab saja!" Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya—agar emosinya tidak naik.

"Baiklah, aku mengancammu begitu karena aku tidak suka dia dekat denganmu" jawab Seohyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya jika kau mengancamku?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku mengancammu seperti itu, aku yakin kau akan meninggalkannya. Benar kan_, oppa_?" Seohyun menekankan kata terakhirnya bentuk penegasan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Belum mampu menjawab.

"Karena aku tahu—"

"Kau menyukai namja itu, oppa"

Kyuhyun mendengar setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Seohyun. Hanya saja dia tidak dapat merangkai kata kata yang akan dikeluarkannya sebagai jawaban. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi. Demi apapun, dia membenci yeoja yang sebenarnya licik ini!

"Lihat! Kau tidak mampu menjawab kan, oppa? Atau aku yang kurang jelas mengatakannya? Atau kau tidak dapat menjawab karena apa yang kukatan benar? Cih" Sekarang senyum meremehkan itu yang terlampir pada bibir Seohyun.

"Mengakulah sekarang,oppa. Maka aku akan melepaskan namja aneh itu!" Seohyun mendesis. Sepertinya benar, yeoja ini memang berkepribadian ganda.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas—lagi. Sepertinya memang saatnya mengaku dengan yeoja ini agar Sungmin selamat.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku—"

"Aku memang mencintai namja aneh bernama Lee Sungmin. Puas?"

.

.

Ini sudah jam pelaran dan Kyuhyun belum kembali saat pergi bersama Seohyun tadi. Dia sedikit cemas dengan roommate-nya tersebut. 'Kyuhyun-ah, neo eodiga?'

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa tampak cemas seperti itu?" Donghae yang daritadi memperhatikan Sungmin akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ahh gwenchanha, Hae-ya." Jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, hyung. Aku tahu kau daritadi memikirkan Kyuhyun, kan? Gerak gerikmu itu mencurigakan. Memperhatikan bangku Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemas. Kau kira aku tidak tahu?" Donghae tersenyum mengejek. Itu memang kebiasaannya sejak mengenal Sungmin. Selalu mengejek Sungmin kalau Sungmin bersikapaneh atau berbuat salah, tapi itulah yang membuat mereka dekat dan menjadi sahabat seperti sekarang.

Sungmin diam. Pipinya merah padam. Dia tertangkap basah oleh sahabat kecilnya. 'Astaga, aku malu sekali' batin Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Mengaku saja. Aku tahu kau menyukai namja kurang ajar itu. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa"

"Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli siapapun namanya. Asal kau tahu, aku juga pernah merasakan hal seperti itu, hyung. Kau kira aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Huh?" Sungmin mengerjap, cukup kaget kalau ternyata dongsaeng kecilnya pernah jatuh cinta juga.

"Eh? Memangnya kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" Sungmin menatap penuh pada Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae, matanya masih tertuju pada papan tulis yang penuh oleh tulisan tulisan abstrak.

"Kau tidak akan kenal, hyung. Aku mengenalnya di Jepang, walaupun dia orang Korea sih"

"1 tahun yang lalu dia kembali ke Korea. Ayahnya harus pindah ke Korea karena urusan pekerjaan. Mau tidak mau,dia harus ikut. Dan selama satu tahun ini, aku tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya." Donghae menerawang saat menceritakan masa lalu nya.

"Bagaimana ciri cirinya? Mungkin saja, aku mengenalnya." Sungmin sangat antusias dengan cerita Donghae. Namja disebelahnya ini memang selalu terbuka dengannya.

"Aish, kalau aku menceritakannya kau pasti tidak akan tahu, hyung. Temanmu saja hanya aku dan namja kurang ajar itu." Donghae tersenyum sinis.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin langsung cemberut. Memang benar kalau dia hanya mengenal Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae selalu menghina masalah itu. 'Aku kan hanya berniat baik padanya. Kenapa dia malah menyebalkan seperti ini?' batin Sungmin kesal.

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja! Kau ini, selama 4 tahun tidak bertemu kenapa jadi semakin menyebalkan?"

"Arraseo, akan aku ceritakan. Kau puas?" Akhirnya Donghae mengalah sekarang.

"Yeay!"

Dia memutar bola matanya malas. Sungmin tidak berubah dari dulu, masih bersikap layaknya bocah.

"Dengarkan—"

"Tingginya sekitar 170cm"

"Senyumnya sangat manis"

"Dia mempunyai gummy smile"

"Wajahnya tampan sekaligus manis"

'Sepertinya aku kenal' batin Sungmin.

"Dia adalah dancer di sekolahku dulu"

"Rahangnya tegas"

"Dia mudah menangis"

'Aku familiar dengan orang ini'

"Namanya—"

"Lee HyukJae?" gumam Sungmin.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya, hyung?" Donghae ternyata mendengar gumaman Sungmin. Sedikit kaget juga karena Sungmin menggumamkan nama orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Dia sepupuku"

.

.

"Cih, akhirnya kau mengaku juga. Aku sudah tahu dari awal" Senyum menyebalkan itu masih terpampang jelas dibibir Seohyun.

"Geureom, kalau kau sudah tahu untuk apa kau masih bertanya?"

"Karena rasanya lebih menyenangkan melihatmu mengaku demi namja itu"

'Aish,yeoja mengerikan' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang, kau akan melepaskan Sungmin kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat senang saat Seohyun mengatakan bahwa dia akan melepaskan Sungmin hanya dengan mengaku seperti tadi.

Seohyun hanya tertawa mengejek. "Oppa—"

"—kau kira aku bodoh, eoh?"

"Apa?" jawab Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan namja itu sampai kau menjadi milikku, oppa! Dan sekarang kau pun mengaku kalau kau menyukainya? Kau ini bodoh atau apa, oppa? Hahahaha" Seohyun tertawa mengerikan.

"KAUUU!" Kyuhyun merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Dengan se-enaknya yeoja licik ini menipunya. Dan dengan bodonya ia tertipu. Dia sempat melupakan fakta bahwa yeoja ini sangat licik.

"Apa? Aku tidak takut denganmu sekarang, oppa! Ternyata kau gampang sekali dibodohi" Senyum mengejek itu makin membuat emosi Kyuhyun meluap. Rasanya ingin sekali menerjunkan yeoja ini dan melihatnya dengan sekejap tewas. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, itu sama saja membuat citranya jelek dimata orang orang terutama Sungmin.

Sungmin.

Dia teringat namja manis itu. Dia disini, berdebat dengan yeoja menyebalkan ini demi seorang namja aneh, Lee Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, asalkan—"

"—jangan melibatkan orang yang kucintai, Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun dengan desahan pasrah diakhir kalimatnya.

'Ini semua demi kau, Sungmin hyung'

TBC

Annyeonggg ! lumayan cepet kan updatenya? ^o^ kan demi reader tercintahhhh~

Dan karena aku gabisa sering apdet, soalnya minggu depan udah UAS tanggal 3 T^T dan aku lg mau naikin nilai.

Ada yang nonton SS5INA day 2 VIP? Kalo ada, kita samaan donk ^^

Oh iya, chap kemarin itu ga aku edit, pas aku udah publishehh malah banyak banget typo TT. Mianhaeee~

Seperti biasa Q&A:

Q: jangan banyak konflik ya

A: kalo ga banyak konflik ga seru donk ^^

Q: Eunhyuk kapan muncul?

A: Kapan ya? Mungkin chap depan baru muncul gatau juga deh :p

Q: banyakin KyuMin moment

A: bukannya di chap awal udah banyak? Sekarang ada Donghae nya loh jadi susahh kekeke~

Q: cinta segitiga?

A: ini sebenarnya bukan cinta segitiga loh -_-

Q: author suka ama Donghae ya sampai dibikin perfect gitu?

A: Donghae emang perfect kan? Tapi perfect-an Kyuhyun ;p

Yang mau nanya nanya tentang FF ini cek bio aku ya ;;) disitu ada nomor dan pin aku, mungkin aja aku bakal lanjutin FF ini kalau banyak yg desak ._.

Gomawo to : Miruki, YaoiFujozzaSjXO, SPREAD JOY137, frida, sitapumpkinelf, deviyanti137, .1, riesty137, Cho Na Na, Cho Sa Min, KyuMin Child Clouds, hyuknie, Yefah Joyers Clouds, , lisnaangr, hana ryeong9, Cho Zhen Min, Hyunshi, kyutmin, lia, fymuthia, minniehaekyu, , hapsarikyuku, reva kyuminelf,kyumin shipper, Chyeraa, dming, ryeonggyu1004, hyoki, paprikapumpkin, shalimar1608, kyumin99, 137line, , sitara1083, maria8, leenahanwoo, lilin sarang kyumin, , minyoungra, zhafira.

Sorry, kalo ada kesalahan nama atau keulang 2x. Makasih banyak buat orang orang yang udah baca karya abal ini.T^T

Review juseyoo ^o^. Reader baru? Welcome!

Makin banyak review? Makin cepet update!

Gomawooo


End file.
